Interruptions to the Peace
by Morpheus9
Summary: One year after my story Unexpected Visit Draco gets a visitor who threatens to upset the quiet life he's built with Harry. Warning: violence, language, possibly rape, definately descriptions of rape, and later nice consensual HPDM sex ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Ok... I know at least two people said that I should write a sequel and I was all ready thinking about writing a sequel so... yeah... I was bored and I started writing. This happensone year after my story "Unexpected Visit",four years after my story "If You Leave" which happens the night before they graduate from Hogwarts.

WARNING: there's some yucky conversation about rape and incest. No graphic description, but there is conversation. Later there should be yummy happy Harry/Draco sex. Also, sorry about the long chapter... I started writing and just kept going.

Please read and review.

* * *

Harry slowly got dressed in his black suit and tried to straighten his tie. His expression was tired and worn. He was going to a funeral today. Hermione had died in St. Mungo's. No one knew how, but she had died. Draco walked into the room and saw Harry getting dressed. Harry was still fussing over his tie and trying to get it straight. 

"Here," said Draco walking towards his lover, "let me help you with that." Draco adjusted Harry's tie and straightened it. "There you go, perfect." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes now and saw the sad expression they had been carrying for days. Draco gently stroked Harry's cheek and then gave Harry a lingering kiss. "You look good in a suit." Harry looked at Draco's appearance.

"So do you," he said quietly. Draco took Harry's hand gently in his and they left the house for the car waiting for them.

* * *

Harry would later remember the day in pieces. He remembered getting dressed, getting in the car, arriving at the funeral home, shaking hands with people though who he never could remember, seeing Hermione in the casket, sitting next to Draco, hearing voices speaking of her, seeing Hermione's parents again, standing next to the grave, and then sitting in his chair back at home again. He asked Draco if he had been rude or unkind but Draco assured him that he had been a perfect gentleman. After Harry had curled up in his chair once again by the fire, Draco busied himself in the kitchen heating up some pot roast that Harry had made the night before in a fit of guilt. While it was warming up he poured a kitchen glass full of brandy and placed it on the end table next to Harry's chair. 

"Drink some of this," he said. "It will take off the winter chill."

"I wish I could be cold forever."

"You wouldn't make a good bed mate. It would be like sleeping with an ice sculpture." Harry shrugged. Draco struggled against his exasperation. "Do you want your dinner in here or at the table."

"In here is fine. I'd prefer to be next to the fire." Draco returned to the kitchen and pulled the food from the oven. He put the large slices of meat along with carrots, onions, and potatoes on the plates, and then grabbed two forks and brought them into the room where Harry was sitting.

"Here," said Draco holding out a plate. "Fresh from last night." Harry took the plate and began to nibble at the food.

"When did I make this?" asked Harry with a touch of confusion.

"Last night, in one of your whole guilt trip things. You were going on at one o'clock in the morning about how everyone around you dies, everything if your fault... I decided since the worst you were going to do was cook I was going back to bed."

"Oh... I don't remember."

"You all right love? You do look a bit pale. Eat. You haven't eaten all day." Harry obediently took bigger bites out of the slice of meat in front of him. Draco saw the cuff of Harry's shirt fall and for a second he thought he saw a scratch on Harry's wrist. But when he didn't see it again he assumed it was a trick of fire and shadow. Draco finished his plate of food and returned it to the sink along with Harry's.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Draco casually. Harry just stared into the flames. Draco sighed and went upstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water first and then stripped down. When Harry got into these moods it was always frustrating. Afew monthsearlier he had found out that right after Hermione went to St. Mungo's Harry started cutting. He had worried since then that Harry would start cutting again. He had worried last night when Harry seemed so determined to punish himself. Draco stood under the hot water and let it beat down on his shoulders. Looking down at himself he saw his hard need staring back that had been bothering him since seeing Harry in a suit.

"Well then, I guess it's you and me tonight," Draco said jokingly. After stroking himself to release he finished his shower, got dressed in pajamas, and went back downstairs. He heard the dishes washing in the sink and peeked in to see if Harry was there as well. Harry was there. He held a butcher knife in one hand and had his other arm stretched out on the kitchen table. Draco could all ready see three parallel cuts on Harry's arm. Draco burst into the kitchen before Harry could lower the knife to his skin again.

"What are you doing!" Draco screamed at him taking away the knife from Harry. Harry looked up at him with dead looking eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What will this accomplish?"

"Please Draco, I'm just letting out the pain for a minute, please, I just want it gone for a minute."

"This won't accomplish anything. You know that."

"Yes it will. I'll be gone. And then people will stop dying."

"W-what...?" Draco felt off balance. He'd heard that before. Those exact words.

"People around me die. They die because of me. My very existence hurts people. Everyone around me dies."

"No... No Harry listen to me. This isn't you. You're under a suggestion spell." 'How is this possible? He's in Azkaban.'

"No Malfoy." Draco nearly jumped across the room when he saw Harry's lips form the words but heard another voice entirely. "I kill the people I love. I'm responsible for all the people who die around me. Just like you are responsible for your parents dying. And one day you'll be responsible for the death of the great and wonderful Harry Potter." Draco steeled his mind against what he heard. Even though the words were coming from his lover, he could hear that it wasn't his lover's voice.

"Stop," he said calmly.

"Scared of the truth Malfoy? Scared of the fact that you'll be the one to kill Harry Potter?"

"I won't be the one to kill him. I would never kill him. I know Harry. He knows me. Shit happens, and sometimes no one can stop it."

"But you're wizards."

"There are some things that even wizards can't stop."

"You could have saved your parents."

"I had an incredibly slim chance of that. A much better chance of getting killed myself."

"Harry could have saved Hermione."

"He also had a much better chance of getting killed himself, or getting in a similar situation to Hermione."

"He could have saved Ron."

"Nice try, I was there. So was Hermione, Neville, George, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape, and ten others. If he's responsible, we're just as responsible. Any of us could have gotten killed and Ron just happened to be the unlucky one who did." Harry's eyes looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Since when do you have all the answers?"

"I had five years to get the answers. You are such a coward. You choose now to do this, when Harry is at his most vulnerable. I'm sure that's the idea. But a real wizard wouldn't be afraid to face two wizards at their strongest. You disgust me."

"You and I are not that different."

"That's where you're wrong." Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and cried out, "Finite incantatem!" He'd had enough of this. Harry's eyes closed and his head lolled forward onto to his chest. Draco kept his distance for the moment and hesitantly whispered, "Harry?" Harry's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Draco with confusion. Draco sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for support.

"Draco?" asked Harry. "What happened?"

"You were under a suggestion spell," said Draco sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees curled up to his chest. Harry looked down at his arm and saw the cuts on his arms.

"What the hell?" said Harry with disbelief. "I knew I was feeling bad... but..."

"Yeah, it was a really powerful suggestion spell. For a while there, it wasn't you talking anymore."

"It wasn't... me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I walked in here and started the cleaning charm. I sat down with my glass of brandy... and then it's all..."

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought as much."

"What did I say to you?" Draco rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't you. It wasn't even your voice."

"It matters. What did I say to you."

"Why do you care?" Draco shouted at Harry. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I love you. And no I can't just leave it alone because I know you, it shook you." Draco took in a ragged breath and stared at the floor.

"He said that I will be the one to kill you. I didn't let it shake me. I told him what we've said to each other. Shit happens and sometimes no one can stop it."

"But it did shake you."

"It's nothing I haven't thought about before. I don't know why it would make any difference if I think it or if he says it."

"Who said it?"

"Sam Malfoy. I don't know how, but I know his voice."

"Do you think he's escaped from Azkaban?"

"I don't know... I think we would have heard something... anything." Draco rubbed his face with his hands and combed through his shaggy hair with his fingers. Lacing his fingers behind his head he stared at his knees in contemplation.

"Could he have help?" Harry asked hesitantly. Draco barely ever spoke about the other boys they had tortured and raped. Harry knew most of the details about Draco's torture and rape. He had just never heard Draco speak of the others who were there when he was.

"He might," said Draco thinking intently. "One of the boys, Adrian. He was especially... _fond_ of Sam. And he was a wizard. He could have done something like this. And he's not exactly on anyone's radar." Draco closed his eyes and groaned. "Five years. The jerk off waits five years."

"Draco, could he have killed Hermione?" Draco looked startled at first, but then he just looked angry.

"I should have known. He probably hid amongst the mourners at the funeral today. Then he followed us back here."

"Then... where is he now?"

"He's very good at apparition. He's probably miles away by now. He's also very good at-" Draco suddenly remembered something. 'Confundus charms and polyjuice potions are my specialty.' "What did you get me for my birthday last year?"

"What?" said Harry with confusion.

"What did you get me for my birthday last year?"

"Why would you ask me a silly question like that?"

"Answer me Potter!" Draco pointed his wand at the other person in the room. Now he wasn't sure who it was in front of him. The other boy smirked evilly. "Answer me!" Draco's insides were twisting. If this wasn't Harry, where was he? Then the boy started laughing. He laughed and laughed as the appearance of Harry Potter melted away and left the face of one of the few people Draco prayed every night to forget. "Adrian," Draco said with a sneer.

"Very good Draco darling," said Adrian. "It took you fifteen minutes to think that it could have been me, and then three more to realize that the person in front of you was me."

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"He's sleeping. He went upstairs while you were in the shower and went to bed. He's asleep now. He was so exhausted after all the day's activities. And he was so distraught over the loss of his friend even though really he lost her eight years ago when that wizard used the Crucio curse on her." Draco stood slowly and sat in the chair across the table from Adrian.

"What do you want Adrian?"

"Always down to business, that's what I liked about you. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the wizards who took such great care of us were put in jail by you. I could barely believe my ears when I was told."

"They raped and tortured us Adrian."

"They taught us about pleasure and pain, and how the two can blissfully combine."

"You really believe that bull shit that Sam spoon fed you? Gods Adrian you always struck me as someone with at least half a brain cell. With that you should be able to see that what they were doing was wrong!"

"I never saw it as wrong."

"No. Of course you didn't. But then someone who was fucked by their father and uncles for most of their formative years wouldn't think of that as wrong."

"They loved me! Sam loved me!"

"NO! Raping someone is not love and I wish you would get that through your thick head! Why are you here anyway? Little Lost Boys ten year reunion or something?"

"I'm getting them out of Azkaban." Draco's stomach twisted into fifty different knots.

"How?"

"Well, first I'm going to help them with their appeal. If I can't get them out legally, I will break them out. We'll come for you. We'll come for Harry Potter upstairs. We'll all take a nice trip back to Romania and there we will all live in one big happy family. I just thought I would give you a heads up on what is about to happen. Expect to hear from me soon." Draco watched Adrian walk out the front door. Draco tried to stand but his knees went weak and he fell to the floor. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Harry..." he whispered. "Harry..." Using the legilimens skills he remembered from school, he read Harry's mind and concentrated on one memory, the first time Harry woke Draco up from a nightmare. Harry woke up alone in his bed and all he could see in his mind was the terrified look on Draco's face.

"Draco..." said Harry as he quickly through a robe on over his boxer shorts and ran down the stairs. He found Draco on all fours on the floor of the kitchen shaking for all he was worth. Harry rushed to him and held him close.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Draco couldn't speak. He was shaking so badly he could barely breath and Harry could see it. "All right, one thing at a time love. Let's get you off the floor." Harry pulled Draco up to his feet and led him to one of the chairs next to the fireplace. Draco tried to breathe but he could barely think. Harry reached into his medicine cabinet and pulled out a small vial with the label DRAUGHT OF PEACE. He gingerly took out the cork and handed it to Draco.

"Drink this, it will calm you down." Draco drank it quickly and felt the calming effects of the potion flow through his veins. Harry sat in the chair across from Draco and patiently waited.

"Adrian was here," Draco finally said out loud. "He was one of the boys who was tortured and raped along with me. He's here to get Sam and the others out of jail. He said that if he can't get them out legally, he'll break them out with magic."

"No one gets out of Azkaban."

"Your step father did. I'm sure they could find a way. He said that once they get out..." Draco swallowed hard and tried to keep down the panic. "They're going to come after us. They're going to take you and me back to Romania. And they're going to do it all over again."

"Not this time," said Harry with confidence.

"How can you be sure?"

"You have me now. If they take you away from me again, I will make them pay."

"And if they get you too?"

"I have friends who will come and get us. They will save us. And we will make them pay." Harry stood and walked to Draco. He leaned over and kissed him gently. "Come to bed." Draco followed Harry up the stairs, stripped down to his boxers, and curled up next to Harry in bed. Harry held Draco tightly as the two fell asleep. They didn't know then, but they were being watched.

* * *

The next chapter will be up... at some point. Tomorrow I work lunch and dinner at my restaurant so, we shall see how much writing I can get done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Once again I have lunch and tomorrow to waitress tomorrow so I am hoping to at least start on the next chapter tomorrow. We'll see how the muse grabs me. Read and review. Kudos to people who have all ready reviewed the first chapter. This chapter isn't much, but the next should have more action to it. This is more just set up.

* * *

Harry restlessly paced the restaurant for what felt like the millionth time. It was almost closing time for dinner and he was wishing that his last table would leave soon. All day all his customers could talk about was the appeal for Sam Malfoy and the others. Draco had been sullen and moody since the appeal had been officially announced. They both knew he would have to testify again. But since Adrian had decided to testify for Sam and the others, they were worried that just Draco's testimony wouldn't be enough. Harry couldn't help thinking that it just wasn't fair. Draco had been through so much the first time around and he hated the idea of his lover having to go through it all again. 'It never fails,' Harry thought to himself, 'you think your past is behind you and then it comes back to bite you in the ass.'

The last customers finally left and Harry closed up the restaurant and began the hour long walk home. As he walked home in the cold he pulled his cloak around him tighter. At his house he could see the smoke still coming out of the chimney and candles still lit in the living room. He walked in quickly and hung his cloak on the coat hook. Draco was curled up in his chair by the fire with a glass half full with brandy in it.

"How was your day?" asked Harry as he sat across from Draco.

"I didn't go out," said Draco. "I was out for an hour yesterday and I heard everyone talking about the appeal, the trial, what was said. So today I just stayed in. I didn't want to face the world today."

"Everyone needs to hide out once in a while."

"I feel like hiding for a year." Harry couldn't say he blamed him. He remembered after the war was over and Hermione was in St. Mungo's and all he really wanted to do was hide out in some deep dark hole for a century.

"Have you eaten?"

"I... ate some lunch. I took a nap. I got up and started drinking."

"When did you wake up?"

"An hour ago."

"I can heat up something, I was going to heat myself up something anyway."

"That's fine." Harry gently kissed Draco on the forehead before he began heating up some beef and vegetable soup. Once he had heated up two bowls, he brought both into the living room with spoons and handed one bowl to Draco. Draco put down his glass and numbly started spooning the soup into his mouth.

"Draco, I need to ask you something," said Harry, trying to gather the courage to ask him what he needed to ask.

"What is it Harry?"

"You said there were more boys who were tortured by Sam and the others."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, there's some concern that your word versus Adrian's and Sam's isn't going to work. Do you know-"

"No."

"Draco, you must know something."

"I don't want to know."

"You remembered Adrian."

"Only because I had to."

"Well, you have to now. If you want them to stay in Azkaban it's going to take more people who suffered under them and saw you suffer under them as well."

"No, Harry. You can ask me anything. You can ask me to make love to you till you scream or you can ask me to leave and never come back. But you can't ask me this."

"Why? Draco, I've seen you face these people. You never flinched. Why is it so hard to face the people who were tortured along with you?"

"Did you want to see any of us after the war was over!" Draco was shouting now and he stood looming over Harry with a furious expression on his face. "Answer me Harry! Did you want to see any of us after the war was over! Did you want to even associate with us!"

"...no."

"Why! Why didn't you want to see your compatriots! Why didn't you want to see your brothers in arms!"

"I didn't want to be reminded..."

"You didn't want to be reminded of it, didn't you! Now imagine being tortured and raped and absolutely alone except for the person hanging next to you! You stare at them and they stare back at you and both of you wish that one of you could break free and save the other one. And you do that until one of you passes out, and then you know that you're lost. Then you know just how much control they have over you. Then you know, you know for certain, that there is no way out and you are going to die on that wall. And it happens over and over and over again. Every time it makes it worse. Every time you hope that today will be the day that someone makes a mistake and one of you will get free, and every time you die. I don't want to see them because I don't want to see the people I died next to a hundred times over." Draco slowly sat back down in his chair. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and rested his head on his hand. Then they heard a soft knock on the door. "Who the hell is knocking on the door at this hour?" muttered Draco. Harry got up and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw two people standing on the porch in black cloaks. Their faces were pale and their hair was dark brown. After a second he realized they were identical twins. He opened the door and said in his most polite voice at eleven o'clock at night,

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Malfoy," said one.

"Draco Malfoy," said the other. Harry turned back and looked at Draco who was still sitting in his chair. Then he turned back to the brothers.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Little lost boys," said the first.

"What?" he heard Draco whisper behind him. Then he heard Draco's bare footsteps quickly come up next to him. Harry turned and saw recognition on Draco's face. "What you are the two of you doing here?" Draco said in a weak voice.

"We heard about the masters being put in jail," said the first.

"We heard that Adrian is trying to get them out," said the second.

"We came to help," said the first.

"We want to help," said the second.

"Why did you come to me?"

"We know you were the person who put them in jail the first time," said the first.

"We know that you need help to put them in jail again," said the second.

"I thought the two of you were never going to leave Switzerland once you got back there."

"We found a reason to leave Switzerland," said the first.

"This is important. We want to make sure they are kept away from everyone," said the second. Draco stood stunned in the doorway. Harry felt the need to somehow help.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Harry asked. "This house is protected by magic and there's a guest room."

"We have a place to stay," said the first.

"We have another brother," said the second. "He lives near here. We will stay with him at this address." The brother held out a small piece of paper which Harry took.

"We will see you soon," said the first and then the two turned away and walked down the road. Harry gently closed the door behind them and looked at Draco. His lover had turned a color that almost looked more pale than usual.

"Are you all right love?" he asked gently. Draco didn't react until Harry touched Draco's hand. He reacted like he had been stung and his body slammed into the wall. He stared at Harry with frightened eyes and was breathing in ragged gasps. Harry had seen that look before in Draco's eyes. It usually happened when Draco woke up from a nightmare or got lost in bad memories after an especially bad day. Harry kept the distance that Draco had put between them but he spoke to him to bring him down slowly.

"It's all right Draco, you're here at my house. You're safe with me. Nothing can touch you here. No one can hurt you here. I won't let them." Draco's breathing was slowly returning to normal as Harry spoke. He reached forward and Harry gently took his lover's hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for Crispin and Noel to just show up on our door step one night. It's not something I had ever expected to happen."

"It's all right. I have to admit the timing was kind of uncanny since we were just talking about the others who were tortured with you."

"They have uncanny timing like that. I never have figured out how. I keep thinking it must be some twin thing. You saw how they talk. They practically share a brain."

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"Yeah, they... they were with me in Romania." Harry nodded. Draco took a step forward. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just... I've been thinking about what happened in that God forsaken place all day and thinking about the people I went through it with all day. Three people... didn't make it. The twins and two others were still alive when I left. I checked around for the other two and either they're dead or otherwise unreachable. I never thought that the twins would do this so I didn't even try to find them. It was a relief. I didn't want to see any of them. It's bad enough that I have nightmares and night terrors and on like that. I was scared what would happen if I saw any of them."

"Well, you've seen the twins now. And you lived."

"I lived. Now can I live through this appeal?"

"You will. I'll be there."

"I'm sorry Harry, I appreciate all the support and all, but I'm really tired and a bit drunk."

"It's all right," said Harry gently. "Go on up to bed, I'll be there soon." Harry kissed him gently on the cheek before Draco quietly went up the stairs. Harry cleaned up the dishes, blew out the candles, and stirred the last embers of the fire. Harry went up the stairs and quietly slipped into their bedroom. Draco was all ready curled up under the covers and trying to get to sleep. Harry put on some sleep pants since it was a cold night and got in under the covers. As he pulled Draco towards him, he realized that Draco had been crying and had been trying to hide it as Harry had gotten ready for bed. Harry gently kissed away the tears on Draco's cheeks and held his lover close. They didn't speak, but no words were necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, on and on.

Warning: Descriptions of rape and torture, language, violence, and lots of depression and angst.

EEEEP! Harry Potter's new book comes out at midnight! I will be at a great book store that is reserving a copy for me at the big midnight release party, so we shall see if I write a new chapter soon.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting in the audience of the court room with the twins sitting next to Draco. It was the first day of the appeal. Sam Malfoy's case was that Draco had been lying when he said that he had been forced to do everything. His witness was of course, Adrian. What Sam hadn't counted on was the twins coming to testify along with Draco. It was no longer just Sam and Adrian versus Draco which he had thought for certain would get him out of Azkaban. Now he had to contend with the twins as well. Even so, he counting on his threats through Adrian to keep Draco off the stand or cause Draco to change his testimony. What confused Draco the most was that it was just Sam Malfoy appealing the case, the other three wizards were no where in sight. Once again, Draco was the first to testify. As Draco stood he felt his stomach twist into a thousand knots and his knees go weak. But he felt Harry reassuringly squeeze his hand as he left the bench he had been sitting on and he went to the witness box once again. Draco sat down and locked eyes with Harry in the audience.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy," said the same wizard who had questioned him once before. "I am sorry that we have to meet again under these circumstances."

"It's quite all right," said Draco taking in a deep breath. He was grateful for this one moment of sympathy. "Please, I want to get this over with."

"Understandably. Mr. Malfoy, you have described before the torture and rape that you suffered under Sam Malfoy and further more you have shown irrefutable evidence as to the torture you suffered under them. It is now Sam Malfoy's claim that you did all of these things willingly and of your own accord." The wizard didn't disguise his disgust in reading this and then looking at Sam Malfoy like one looks at proud flesh on an animal, like an unholy growth on the flesh of humanity. "Because of this, we need you to once again tell us in detail what Sam Malfoy and only Sam Malfoy did to you."

"Your Honor, I was held, tortured, and raped by Sam Malfoy and the others for six months. I cannot give you a day to day, blow by blow testimony because that would take forever and I really don't want to suffer this court through that much testimony. However, I have searched my memory and singled out certain days which I can describe in detail."

"That is acceptable. Please remember, you can only speak about what Sam Malfoy did to you, not the others."

"Begging the court's pardon but why is only Sam Malfoy appealing this case?"

"Two of the wizards who were put in Azkaban have resigned themselves to living there for the rest of their lives. The third, has lost all grip on reality." Draco shook his head for a second and almost chuckled.

"I had lived with Sam Malfoy for a month before the first incident happened. We were having a magic duel. At first it was all in good fun. Then he petrified me. I fell to the ground with my wand somewhere near by. At the time, I didn't feel unsafe. I wasn't expecting anything to happen. As I lay there, Sam picked me up and stood me against the wall of the dungeon we had been dueling in. I was facing the wall. I was starting to get uneasy, but I couldn't speak. Once the spell wore off, I asked him what were his intentions. He didn't speak. He put my hands in shackles that hung from chains on the wall. I asked him again what were his intentions. 'To show you what pleasure is,' he replied. I asked him how he proposed to do that. He then tore my clothes off. I was starting to panic as I realized what was about to happen. I told him to let me out. I told his it wasn't funny anymore." Draco paused and took a breath. He looked at Harry who wore the same expression of love and encouragement that he had worn at the previous trial. "He grabbed my pelvis and began to rape me. At the first thrust I screamed. It hurt so much. I clawed the stone wall so hard that I made my fingers bled. When I could breathe, I begged him to stop. I pleaded with him. This only egged him on further. Then I felt a sting going in a line down my back. I realized that he was cutting me with a razor or knife. He did this between thrusts saying to me 'Blades always make the pain better. It makes the pleasure better too.' I still begged him to stop even though I knew he wouldn't. I couldn't think of anything else to do, besides scream. When he was finally done, I had five long cuts going down my back from my shoulder blades to my waist. He left the dungeon and left me hanging on the wall. The twins, Crispin and Noel came down an hour later and got me down from the wall. They bandaged my wounds and put me to bed. I told them that it was my birthday. I had just turned eighteen that night." A collective mutter filtered through the court room. Harry suddenly understood why Draco had wanted a simple quiet birthday and didn't want a big romantic one.

"Do you need a break Mr. Malfoy?" asked the wizard gently.

"No, I'm fine. I would prefer to continue."

"Very well."

"On Christmas Day, Sam said he had Christmas presents for us in the dungeon. We all knew what was coming, but by this time we had all been there for at least three months. If you resisted, you were petrified and then shackled to the wall anyway. Crispin, Noel, and I were chained to the wall. Crispin and Noel were on either side of me. Sam wanted to give us our Christmas present first. He started with Crispin. As everyone can see, Crispin and Noel are identical twin brothers. What you do to one, you do to the other. When Sam started raping Crispin, both Crispin and Noel screamed on either side of me. The sound was deafening. He took a knife and slashed at Crispin's back as he raped him. When he was done with Crispin, he did the same to Noel. When he came to me, he was too tired to rape me with his penis. I thought I was going to get off easy for once. But then I realized that wasn't true at all. He raped me with his fist. Then with a broom handle. While raping me with the broom handle he cut long slices down my back with his knife. I pleaded with him again to please stop and let me out of there. Once again, it only made him more enthusiastic. He made deeper cuts in my back and I was bleeding all over the floor. Crispin and Noel also tried to get him to stop. Begging him to stop or trying to get him to turn onto them instead. But he couldn't be stopped. At some point I passed out from the blood loss. When I woke up again, I was lying in bed. Crispin and Noel had been left to take care of me." Draco's reluctance towards celebrating Christmas suddenly was explained. "The last night I was there was the worst. I was once again hung up with the twins. We were raped simultaneously, the twins by two others, I was raped by Sam. He used an enlarging spell to make his penis abnormally large. The pain was unbearable. I resolved to leave the next day. I stayed up all night, the twins helped me with my wounds. The next day while Sam and the others were still sleeping, I escaped from the manor."

"Was it difficult to escape from the manor?" asked the wizard.

"It wasn't that difficult."

"As much as these questions disgust me, I must ask them Mr. Malfoy. Why didn't you leave the manor earlier?"

"The first month I didn't see any reason to leave. I had a roof over my head and food to eat. When the abuse started, I was often locked away in rooms with the twins or left chained to a wall. After a few months they got careless and would let us sleep where we fell."

"Why didn't you leave then?"

"I didn't feel I had a choice." A quiet murmur went through the audience.

"Why not?"

"Your Honor, the facts that I am about to tell you, no living soul knows and it's hard to even think about these things so please, bear with me. I grew up in a very lovingly abusive family. Insults, beatings and the like were common place. I grew up defining love through violence. This was no different in my mind." The court room was silent. Harry's suspicions about Draco's family had finally been confirmed.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may step down now." Draco stood, walked back to the bench, and nearly collapsed next to Harry. Harry held Draco's hand and let Draco rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

Sam Malfoy spoke next. His testimony was no different from his testimony from the first trial. Then Adrian was called to the stand.

"Please tell the court in your own words what you have undergone at the hands of Sam Malfoy."

"I wouldn't call it 'undergone'," said Adrian with a smirk. Draco felt his stomach turn. "I prefer to call it, 'experienced'. I have experienced all kinds of pleasure and pain at the hands of Sam Malfoy. I was a willing participant in everything we did. But his favorite was Draco. I always knew that Draco enjoyed everything that he and Sam did."

"How did you know that?"

"Sam made him scream. I can't think of a better thank you for a good night's work." The audience silently winced. Adrian's testimony was possibly more disgusting than Sam's. The wizards judging the case could only take a couple more questions before they asked Adrian to step down. Now Crispin and Noel's testimony only served to assure the judging wizards that they had been right the first time around to put Sam Malfoy in prison. Once again, they handed down the verdict of guilty and put Sam Malfoy back in Azkaban prison.

* * *

Harry had invited the twins over to dinner at his and Draco's house to celebrate their victory over Sam Malfoy. While there, Draco's fears became reality. Hedwig came to the window in the middle of dinner and was violently pecking away at the window. She held a note in her claw that said in Dumbledore's flowing writing,

"Sam Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. Hide now." Harry turned to tell Draco when he heard from outside the house a voice shouting,

"Come out here Draco Malfoy." Draco's eyes went wide with fear.

"No no no no no no no no no NO!" Draco knocked over his chair as he ran to the front door followed closely by Crispin and Noel. When Draco threw open the door he saw Sam Malfoy standing on the front lawn with Adrian.

"Crucio!" shouted Sam and pointed his wand at Draco. Draco couldn't move. He knew what was coming. He knew that soon he would be screaming again because of Sam. Then he saw Harry throw himself in front of Draco. Harry caught the spell meant for Draco. Harry fell back against Draco screaming. Draco tried to help him stand but Harry fell to the porch in a fetal ball.

"Damn you!" shouted Draco. Before he could reach for his wand Sam shouted the worst words ever heard.

"Avada Kedavra!" Noel stepped in front of the curse and then he fell to the porch dead. Draco heard Crispin scream. Draco pointed his wand and disarmed Sam, he ended the crucio curse, he put up a protection shield over the rest of the them, then shouted out,

"Incarcerous!" Ropes suddenly appeared and bound Sam and Adrian. "Congratulations," said Draco in a dead tone of voice, "you're going to Azkaban forever now." Officers who had been tracking Sam and Adrian from Azkaban finally arrived and took both of them into custody.

* * *

Draco, Harry, Crispin, and Noel's body were all taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry was whisked away by the doctors and nurses who all assured him that since the crucio curse only lasted a few minutes that Harry should make a full recovery. Having nothing else to do he went down to the morgue to check on Crispin. He found the remaining twin sitting next to his brother's dead body.

"Crispin?" said Draco gently.

"How's Harry?"

"They say he's going to be okay," said Draco calmly.

"That's good."

"Do you need help... with anything?"

"No, Draco. I appreciate the thought, I really do. I'm going to take him back to Switzerland and bury him next to our parents. He was my brother." Crispin paused. "He would know what to say right now." Draco nodded numbly. "Go, be with Harry. He is the one who needs you now."

"Thank you my friend, for everything."

"Thank you."

* * *

A week later Draco sat next to Harry's bed in St. Mungo's. Harry had gone into a coma and now it was just a waiting game to see when he would wake up. Draco had slept next to Harry every night. While at first the doctors and nurses had protested this fact, they had eventually given up trying. No matter what they said, Draco would not leave Harry's side. People had visited, but it seemed that Harry would wake up on his own time. News had reached Harry that Sam Malfoy was to receive the Dementor's Kiss that night at midnight. Draco didn't really care. While the idea of Sam getting his soul sucked out by a Dementor did give him a certain feeling of satisfaction, he just wanted Harry to wake up. His world just didn't feel right without Harry.

Crispin had reached Switzerland with his brother's body in tow. He began digging his brother's grave next to the graves of their parents. He had now lost the one person who had literally been with him since birth. As he dug the light got dimmer, but he lit some lamps and kept digging. He felt wrong after his brother's death.

Sam Malfoy sat in his jail cell waiting for midnight.

Draco looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. He sighed and crawled up into bed with Harry. He gently held Harry close to him and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Please come back to me soon," he whispered to Harry. "I hope you can hear me. Please come back to me. I love you Harry." Looking at the clock again it was five minutes till midnight.

Crispin silently finished burying his twin. Shoving the blade of the shovel into the earth he knelt down next to the grave. He pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it was three minutes till midnight in England. Soon Sam would be gone from their lives for good.

"I wish you were here now," said Crispin to the grave before him. "You always knew what to say when I didn't. I guess that's the advantage to having a twin. I miss you. I hope to see you again." It was midnight.

Sam Malfoy was alone as the Dementor loomed over him. Now Sam Malfoy was filled with the fear and panic that he had bestowed on others. He suddenly felt the feeling of being totally alone and unable to defend himself. Then nothing.

Draco was alone as he held Harry and wished that his lover would soon find his way back to him.

Crispin was alone as he mourned the death of his other half.

Draco and Crispin were finally free of the man who had tortured them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc.

I have the new book so I'm going to be reading it or the next day or so.

this is the last chapter. Much mush and shmoopyness. Fun sex and all that.

Warning: HP/DM sex. that's all. so enjoy and review as you see fit

* * *

Draco sat in his chair next to Harry's bed in St. Mungo's. He yawned as he stared at Harry's unconscious face.

"You know, you ruined me," said Draco. "But I guess you know that by now. I had love all figured out. It was all violence. No matter what, love was violence. Love was something that I was used for. It wasn't something that I was given. It was something that was taken. I'd resigned myself to always looking for love in the forms I was accustomed to. But I fell for you. And to my great shock and horror you had fallen for me. The last person that anyone should be involved with. You gave your love so gently. You didn't demand anything from me. You didn't even ask anything of me. In my mind, it was insane. I kept waiting for you to become what I'm used to. I kept waiting for you to demand something, anything, so I could feel normal again. But you never did. Being with you, being loved by you, was like being wrapped in velvet. Soft, warm, protecting, and you were there. You were there with me in that sea of velvet holding onto me and letting me know that I wasn't alone. I cried so many times after we made love. I cried because nothing was wrong. I was so used to associating sex with pain and violence. The sex we had was sweet and loving and it made me cry that you could love me that much and that I could enjoy this finally. I cried because everything for a moment was so perfect that I thought my heart would break."

Draco gently took Harry's hand in his and held it to his cheek like Harry did once when he was trying to fumble his way back to the light.

"You've ruined me. I can't live without you and your love. And I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Please wake up Harry. My world just doesn't work without you in it anymore. I'll be here. I'll always be here."

Later that day Professor Dumbledore came to visit Harry.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore gently. Draco managed a weak smile at the old wizard before returning his gaze to Harry. Dumbledore gently touched Harry's forehead. "He's doing well. He will come back to you soon."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen much young one. I've seen people in the exact same state remain in comas for months, even years. But none of them had a person who loved them at their side constantly." Tears crept out of Draco's eyes and he angrily tore them away from his face. "It's all right Draco. I know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that the two of you love each other very deeply and that nothing, not even death could separate the two of you." Draco put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Finally Draco cried. Dumbledore stayed next to Harry. He once again passed a hand over Harry's face.

"Would you like to help?" asked Dumbledore simply. Draco looked up at Dumbledore with amazed eyes.

"What... what are you talking about?"

"Harry is still here. He's trying to get back. He simply doesn't have a guide."

"How?"

"Give me your hand. Harry has simply lost hope."

"Why would he?"

"He was under the Cruciatus curse, but I'm sure he heard the Killing Curse be spoken and I think he believes that you are dead."

"But... it was Noel. He took the Killing Curse instead of me."

"We know that. But he doesn't know that."

"Can't he hear me speaking to him?"

"If he does, he probably thinks it is a dream or just wishful thinking. Hold his hand, and then take my hand." Draco did as he was told.

Suddenly Draco found himself in the darkest room he had ever been in. He still felt Dumbledore's hand tightly gripping his.

"Where are we?" he whispered as if he were in a dark church.

"This is Harry's world. This is where he has been for the past two weeks."

"What do we do now?"

"We search for Harry. Somewhere in this darkness he is waiting to be found." Both wizards began to slowly shuffle forward trying to get their bearings and figure out the dimensions of the place they were in. Soon Draco stubbed his toe on something soft.

"I think I've found him," he said with hesitation. He knelt down and searched blindly with his free hand. His hand found a leg which he followed to a torso and a head. He felt the forehead and felt the shape of the lightning bolt scar that he had touched so many times. "It's Harry! I've found him." He felt the old wizard kneel down next to him and heard him whisper,

"Lumos." A light appeared in Dumbledore's hand and Harry's body was seen. Harry was thin and pale. "Speak to him, he'll hear you now." Draco was suddenly at a loss for words. All this time he had been talking to Harry's unconscious body for two weeks and suddenly, knowing that Harry would hear him, he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally he started saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Harry... Harry wake up. It's time to get up and go to work. I know you want to lie here and sleep with me, but you have to get up or they'll fire you for sure. You know you want to go. You said they have a great cheesecake today. Bring a piece home for me. Come on my love, it's time to get up. I love you Harry. You have to wake up. Please come back to me."

"I can't..." muttered Harry. Draco was startled but relieved that he'd finally heard some kind of word from Harry. "I can't..."

"Why not Harry? Why can't you come back to me?"

"I couldn't save you. I was in pain. I heard the killing curse. I heard the thud of your body on the porch. I let you die."

"Harry, I'm not dead."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not dead." Draco took Harry's hand in his. "Feel my hand? I'm right here. I'm not dead."

"You have to be."

"No, I'm not dead. Noel took the Killing Curse. He died. Crispin went back to Switzerland with his body and buried him. Sam Malfoy is dead, he was given a Dementor's Kiss. But I'm not dead. I'm right here next to you. Open your eyes, and you can see me. Please." Harry opened one eye hesitantly. When he saw Draco and Dumbledore above him, he opened both eyes and stared at Draco.

"You're... you're alive. How... Draco help me..."

"All you have to do is wake up my love. That's all." Draco kissed Harry on the forehead.

Suddenly, Draco and Dumbledore were back in St. Mungo's. Draco looked at Harry. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered opened and looked at Draco with his fuzzy vision.

"You look like an angel," Harry said to Draco. Draco's eyes filled with tears of relief. He leaned over and kissed Harry's face several times.

"Thank you professor," said Draco.

"It was nothing," said Dumbledore with a smile. Then he nodded his goodbyes to both boys.

"I thought you were dead," said Harry touching Draco's face. "I'm glad you're here."

"Do you want your glasses?" said Draco trying to keep from crying.

"No, let me see the world like this for a while. Everything is softer like this." Draco felt the lump in his throat gaining power and he tired to look away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That's the problem." Harry held up his arms to his lover and Draco gratefully climbed into the bed next to Harry. The two held each other and nestled into each other's bodies as tightly as they could wishing they were at home.

* * *

A month later they had been at home for a while. It was their one year anniversary. Harry had the day off and was cooking at home for their anniversary. Draco had gotten a job at a book store and was coming home early. Harry was nervous. He was actually nervous. He had been considering what he was going to do for months, but the events of the last month had pushed him into deciding.

"I'm home!" Draco announced as he came through the door from the winter weather. "By Merlin it's cold out there."

"Why do you think I built a good fire," said Harry greeting Draco with a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, miss me did you?" said Draco with a grin.

"You know I did," said Harry leaning in for another kiss. Draco didn't resist and both let their hands roam over each other's bodies as they deepened the kiss and their tongues battled in secret.

"Damn," sighed Draco when they finally stopped for breath. "Aren't we horny tonight." Harry gently kissed Draco on the lips then bit his own lip as he thought if this was the right time. "What is it?" asked Draco gently.

"I have a question for you," said Harry.

"All right, I have an answer."

"I hope so," said Harry quietly as he got down on one knee. Draco's heart jumped into his throat and his eyes welled up with tears. Harry pulled out a small box from his pocket and said, "Draco Malfoy, I love you. I want you to be with me forever. Would you do me the honor, of being my husband?" Harry opened the box and held out two simple silver bands. "It's not much I know-"

"It's wonderful," said Draco with tears in his voice. Harry slowly stood and handed one of the rings to Draco. Harry put the ring he held on Draco's left hand ring finger. Draco put the ring he held on Harry's left hand ring finger. "I love you Harry. Of course I'll be your husband." They kissed each other gently at first, but then deepened the kiss once again. "Let's go upstairs," said Draco in a husky voice. Harry nodded in agreement and the two sprinted after each other up the stairs and into their room. Once in the room, it was a race to see who would get stripped down first. Once they were both naked they grabbed each other again and began kissing again. Draco laid Harry down on the bed and began torturing his love with kisses on his neck and chest. Harry writhed and moaned under his lovers attentions.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered to Harry.

"Then do it before I die here from anticipation." Draco grinned evilly before lubing himself up. As they always did when making love, they looked each other in the eyes and held each other's hands. Draco slowly but steadily plunged into his lover and caused Harry's back to arch into the air. Draco kissed his lover deeply as he began moving inside of him.

"Gods... Draco..." whispered Harry.

"I love you... Harry... my love..." Draco moaned in response. Then no words were possible and only looks and breath passed between them until they climaxed. In the aftermath, both turned on their sides facing each other and held each other tightly.

"Is dinner going to burn?" asked Draco casually.

"I don't care, let it burn. I have you. That's all I need." Draco kissed Harry gently and replied,

"You're all I need. I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
